1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly to an alarm device for alerting a fisher that a particular fishing line has a bite.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, many alarm devices for alerting fishers of fish strikes have been developed. However, the prior art is filled with devices that are bulky, complicated to set up, too time consuming in set up or a combination of the three. Additionally, the alarm portion of many prior art devices is activated by the slightest movement of the line, which leads to inadvertent alerts that may annoy neighboring fishers and creates the hassle of having to reset the alarm.
The present invention is directed to an improved alarm device and includes a sleek, light weight body that is easily fastened to the frame of a fishing rod or a stake. The fishing line is placed within a clamp and the alarm is set. If a fish strikes that particular line with sufficient force to pull the fishing line from the clamp, the alarm system, which includes a visual and audible signal, will be triggered and will alert the fisher that a strike is in progress. The alarm system is easily deactivated through the flip of a switch.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,627 issued in the name of Gibbs et al., describes a folding stowable trolling rig for a plurality of fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,804 issued in the name of Shearer et al., describes a holder for multiple fishing rods pivotally attached to the support column of a swivel mounted boat chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,015 issued in the name of Jenkins, describes a multiple featured fishing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,028 issued in the name of Hull et al., describes a combination fishing rod holder and bite indicator for use by bank fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,512 issued in the name of Amos, describes an apparatus for audibly alerting a fisherman of a bite on a fishing line associated with one or more unattended rod and reel assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,453 issued in the name of Roberts Sr. Project Director, describes a fishing rod holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,073 issued in the name of Zdankoski, describes a combination fishing box, creel, pole holder, bait box, and seat.
U.S. Pat. No. D443,020 issued in the name of Ratza et al., is an ornamental design for a fishing rod holder.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a fishing alarm apparatus that is light weight and inexpensive, and yet easily serviceable by the user when in the field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing alarm device.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is easily attached to a fishing rod.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is capable of freely standing apart from a fishing rod but capable of alerting a fisher of a fish strike.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that has multiple alarm means.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is sturdy, yet, light weight so as to withstand typical use of the device while allowing for easy transportation and storage.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is affordable.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is easily serviced by the user at low cost.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved alarm device for fishing that is water tight.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a free standing fishing alarm is provided in which the head or tail member(s) may be threadably attached to the body member, creating a water tight environment for the circuitry and associated components, or removed from the body member to allow service and maintenance of the device. The body member internally houses the circuitry, including batteries, and the lighting and audible signaling means. The body member externally houses a clamp means, a toggle switch, a fastening means, and two opposable ends with threads for receiving the head and tail members so as to provide a unified device. A user can simply attach the device to a fishing rod or a stake, cast the fishing line, place the line within the clamp means, flip the toggle switch xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and wait for the xe2x80x9cbig onexe2x80x9d to strike.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention provides for a second clamp means located along the external circumference of the body member approximately 180xc2x0 apart from the first clamp means. The addition of a second clamp means allows multiple lines to be monitored by the free standing fishing alarm.